Reacquainting Themselves
by theoofoof
Summary: Harry and Ruth 'get to know each other' all over again, four years after they first slept together. A companion piece to 'An Enlightening Encounter'. Set after ch 13


**Title: **Reacquainting Themselves  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Spooks  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance **  
>Warnings:<strong> Contains scenes of a sexual nature  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ruth Evershed, Harry Pearce

**Summary:** Harry and Ruth 'get to know each other' all over again, four years after they first slept together. A companion piece to 'An Enlightening Encounter' (set after ch 13)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spooks or any of the characters you may recognise. They all belong to Kudos/BBC.

**A/N1:**This is a companion piece to my current story 'An Enlightening Encounter' carrying on straight from the end of chapter 13. However, it's written in a way (I hope) that means you don't have to have read that story to understand it. Although I would love it if you did. All you really need to know is:

*After their 'date' Ruth and Harry spent one single night together.  
>*Harry has now found Ruth in Cyprus after she was exiled as per 5x05.<br>*George and Nico have never featured in Ruth's new life.

There is a lot more to the back story but it's not necessary to know that in order to enjoy this little interlude.

**A/N2:** This is for _NatCKJ _who was cheeky enough to ask for a M-rated companion piece in her review to the main story.

* * *

><p>They undressed each other slowly. Savouring the moment. Savouring each bit of delicious flesh revealed with slow touches, gentle caresses. Each taking in the sight of the other; only approval and desire in their eyes. Reacquainting themselves with each other. Anticipation left Ruth gasping for breath. The way he looked at her, his eyes devouring as his hands explored. Lightly skimming her flesh; re-memorising every inch. Tactile adoration on a level she had never only ever known once before; nearly four years ago with him. Harry's eyes caressed her as thoroughly as his hands and her insides clenched. Pooled with need. For him.<p>

Harry drew her against his hard body. Everywhere that his flesh pressed against hers she burned, her skin felt raw; she was exposed and completed all at once. The heat of his flesh scorched her breasts, belly and thighs at a slow burn. He swept his hands down her back, following the curve of her spine. Moving them over her hips, he pulled her against him. His desire throbbed against her belly. Hot and alive. She smiled then, knowing they were indeed well matched; he needed her as much as she needed him. Four years of waiting was more than long enough.

She ran her hands down his sides and his muscles moved beneath her fingertips. She traced his scars lovingly, her fingers ghosting over the faded reminders of his injuries. She gently kissed the puckered gunshot wound on his left shoulder, the one left by Tom's bullet years ago. She frowned as she found a more recent scar, not as faded, redder than the others. She looked at him with a questioning gaze.

He simply kissed her lips softly and murmured huskily, "Not now. I'll tell you about it another time." He didn't want to relive his beating at the hands of Yalta. Right now he had more pressing matters to take care of. Understanding, Ruth moved her hands lower, over his hips, his buttocks, feeling them tense and tighten beneath her touch.

Harry lowered them to the bed; his hands skimming over her again. She quivered beneath him as he touched her intimately. His fingers glided lazily over her folds before parting them, stroking her deeper. She arched into his hand; wanting more, needing more. He lingered there, softly stroking and applying gentle pressure. Devastating her. Promising her. He kissed her again, his tongue matching the movements of his fingers. Ruth clutched at him and made a soft mewling sound in the back of her throat; a sound which she'd only ever made with him.

Her breasts ached; her nipples were impossibly tight, waiting for him to touch them; to take them into his wonderful mouth. He didn't disappoint. His mouth pulled from hers and trailed hot, wet kisses down her throat to her breasts. He flicked his tongue over her sensitive flesh, then bit down gently on one nipple. Suckling and lathing it at once. His fingers never once ceasing their movements inside her. She dug her nails into his shoulders, cried out as her body tensed, rode the wave to its crest and crashed over into the sea. Carried away on currents too strong to resist, too beautiful to even make the attempt.

He moved then, removing his fingers as he positioned himself at her entrance. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her, searching her eyes and her soul. She nodded once. Four years of waiting was more than long enough.

He surged forward, entering her with a sudden, sharp movement that took her breath away and rocked them both. He speared her heart as he did her body and her eyes fluttered closed with the exquisite pleasure of it.

"Look at me," Harry gasped, his voice demanding. She opened her eyes and met his gaze. The strain on his features was plain. He was beautiful. She had wanted to experience this again for so long. They both had. Ruth knew that given the chance, she wouldn't have been able to resist Harry if she'd been allowed to stay, despite all the gossip there would have been. She wouldn't have been able to work so closely with him without wanting to experience his love again; it had been hard enough to resist him at Havensworth. But circumstances had transpired against them both and they had been cruelly separated; their relationship cut short before it had even really begun. They were finally together again though, and Ruth knew this was it for her. Forever.

Harry wound his fingers through the dark silk of her hair, cradling her head and stilling her restless body with a press of his hips. He moved slowly at first. She wrapped her arms around him and followed his lead. Each powerful stroke, each dip into her body, felt deeper than the one before. Sensation rippled out from her centre, yet focused there as well. She watched his hazel eyes cloud with an emotion she accepted and returned with her own. Gazes locked.

The pace was steadily quickening, deepening and it stripped her of the ability to articulate what she felt. Eyes riveted on each other they matched stroke for stroke. Ruth clung to him as he increased the pace again and she met his quick, deep thrusts with the sudden uptilt of her pelvis. He buried himself to the hilt again and again.

"Do you feel it?" His smoky, smooth voice purred into her ear as she quivered and quaked around him.

"Yesssss." Reduced to monosyllables it was all she could utter. He became her focus; her world. No one and nothing else existed as she wrapped her legs around him and gloried in the hammering thrusts of his body. A thousand unspoken emotions flowed between them as they made their way to the fire they both sought.

Her release startled her with its suddenness and fury. It was so hard she feared her heart would stop, so complete that her entire body shook with it. His release came in the fullness of hers, the milking movements of her body pulling him along. Into the fire. Into the heat. Into each other. Into eternity.

They lay together, entwined. Complete. Holding one another; listening to their own heartbeats merging and settling into the same rhythm.

"Harry..."

"Shhh..." He kissed her again, silencing her with his mouth. There would be plenty of time to talk tomorrow; to iron out all the creases and answer all the questions. For now though he just wanted to hold her in his arms. Four years of waiting was more than long enough.

Their ability to understand each other without the needs for words struck again and Ruth nodded and snuggled into his side. She felt sleep sweep over her, at ease in his arms.


End file.
